


Time Alone, Together

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Garnet unfuses so that Ruby and Sapphire can be alone, together.  A short, sweet love-making ensues.





	Time Alone, Together

Garnet stood like a statue in her room, arms crossed and vigilant. She looked left. Then, she looked right. There was truly nobody around. No Amethyst hiding out in a pile of trash somewhere, no gem crisis, no Steven rushing in to ask about rain for a camping trip or some fun human thing like that. Her future vision, even, told her that in every thread of time, she would not be caught.

At last, she was alone.

Ruby fell back onto her bed with a loud sigh, more of frustration than relief. She felt the cool touch of her lover's approach, and Sapphire's hand slipped onto her exposed thigh. Ruby glanced over as the blue beauty joined her in bed, and her clothes practically melted away as they lay together. Sapphire, too, was naked, her beautiful curves laid out for everybody to see. Everybody, of course, meaning Ruby and Ruby alone.

"I have been looking forward to this for a long time," the blue-skinned gem cooed, her voice soft and effortless like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. Ruby blushed deep, not that you'd notice, and one hand went to scratch the back of her own head as she let out a nervous chuckle. She relaxed as Sapphire's body pressed against hers, their natural temperatures keeping the other balanced and harmonious as always. A blue leg intertwined with Ruby's as they lay there, but after a few seconds it became obvious that the rubbing against her crotch was intentional. She turned her head to look down at her lover, but the gorgeous pillow of white hair blocked Sapphire's face. Ruby didn't need future-vision to know Sapphire was grinning, however.

"You're really excited, huh?" she squeaked. In response, she felt the cool touch of Sapphire's hand against her breast. Then the other, as the blue gem slowly slid up to straddle Ruby's waist, both hands massaging and groping her crimson flesh. Ruby blushed again and covered her eyes, breathing hard already as her lover caressed and kissed her sensitive skin. Ruby's breasts, small but perfect, were always her weak spot, and Sapphire knew it all too-well. Her tongue, soft and wet, caressed the sensitive flesh as cool breath brushed against it and made the nipples perk up and harden. Ruby could barely hide the raspy, squeaky noises her voice made as she squirmed beneath Sapphire's affections. She felt a small, hard length brush against her inner thigh and moved her fingers just enough to be able to see; Sapphire's slender, curvy cock was standing at full attention down there, and she wanted it. No, she needed it.

"Here, let me," Ruby uttered gently. Her warm hands grasped the blue flesh of her lover and ushered her onto her back, where she got a good look at her. Sapphire lay spread out on the bed like an angel, her white hair splayed out all over and silhouetting the dark blue skin of her curves. A small smile played at her lips, sending Ruby's heart a-thumping as her eyes hungrily took in as much of Sapphire as she could. The red gem lowered herself onto her knees and leveled her face with Sapphire's beautiful dick. It was curvy and perfect, just like Sapphire, and Ruby began with gentle kisses trailing up and down the shaft. Her plump lips met the head with one last kiss before they grazed over the flesh, slowly taking it into her mouth with loving worship. Sapphire's cock was cool to the touch like the rest of her body, and felt pleasant in Ruby's mouth as she slid her lips up and down the shaft. 

Sapphire leaned her head back into the bed, gripping the sheets as Ruby's mouth teased and worshipped her cock. She bit her lip and closed her eye, hidden behind the gorgeous white locks of hair on her head. Not one to take selfishly, Sapphire raised her leg until her shin bumped into Ruby's exposed crotch. The red gem let out a small, surprised sound that made Sapphire giggle, and they began to slowly grind their hips against each other. Eventually, Ruby's mouth met the base of Sapphire's perfect waist, planting a deep kiss on her blue skin before coming up for air.

"Are you ready? Are you okay?" she asked, sidling up onto Sapphire's waist. The slick cock, now warm from her affections, was pressed against Ruby's dripping pussy. She softly grinded against it even as she asked permission, letting out little grunts of pleasure and tension as her body began to heat up. Sapphire just smiled that coy smile again, sending a shiver down Ruby's spine as she reached up and took the red gem's hands in her own. Ruby rolled her hips forward, pressing her lower lips against the head of Sapphire's cock, and then back again to take it slowly inside herself. It was pleasurable at once, like soft waves crashing against her body as Ruby began to tug her hips back and forth against her lover's body.

Sapphire let out a soft gasp and began to move, her hips slowly pushing up against Ruby in a rhythm that perfectly matched her lover. Ruby's moans became louder with every passing moment as the blue gem's cock slid deeper and deeper. Ruby's pussy was plump and tight, slick with need, and warm as it hugged Sapphire's cock. She wouldn't say it out loud, but Sapphire loved watching Ruby's face as she tried to suppress every cute noise that eventually spilled out of her blushing, pouty lips. Sapphire began to move faster, her hips bucking up into Ruby's soft pussy to the rhythm of a song they could both feel in their hearts.

"S-Sapphire, I'm-!" Ruby gasped out, unable to finish the warm murmur as noises of pleasure and love forced their way gently out of her lip.

"I know," Sapphire cooed back in response, feeling her own peak nearing closer and closer. Ruby lowered her chest to Sapphire's and their breasts began to rub against one another, Ruby's warm flesh comforting Sapphire and Sapphire's exciting Ruby. They embraced and kissed, still holding hands tightly, their lips and tongues indulging in each other as their hips grinded together in one final moment of tension before the relief. Both gems broke the kiss and moaned loudly, their voices like music as they came together. Sapphire's warm seed came in thick spurts, filling the red gem's hot little pussy until it spilled out with every last, deep thrust. Their hips jerked desperately together a few more times before locking, their bodies twitching with every wave of pleasure that pulsed through them. Ruby and Sapphire let their voices become hoarse and worn as they praised and worshipped the other, bathing one another in loving words as their peaks slowly died down.

Her legs quivering, Garnet let out one last shaky sigh of relief as she lied in bed, her fingers slowly sliding out of her own dripping pussy. She chuckled softly as blush tinged her cheeks, stretching out to relax as her two halves became whole again. They had really needed that. She had really needed that.


End file.
